


That One Time Pete Suggested An Orgy

by cryptidwilliam



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fuck man I don't know what this is, M/M, This is set in like 2007, no editing we did like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidwilliam/pseuds/cryptidwilliam
Summary: Pete Wentz can't keep it in his pants.





	That One Time Pete Suggested An Orgy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gotta gift it to Sam Trystan and Jaelynn!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gotta+gift+it+to+Sam+Trystan+and+Jaelynn%21).



"Alright, all I'm saying here, is that I've slept with all of you, so, why don't we get funky together!" Pete smirked as he waited for the reactions of the four people sitting on the couch before him. It was silent until Brendon finally spoke up. 

"What the fuck, Pete." Pete's smirk became more of a worried grin. This was not the reaction he was hoping for. Patrick stood up. 

"Pete," he paused "you've said a lot of really awful, stupid," he thought for a moment "horrendous shit, but this. I, I don't even know what - how to react. I'm leaving." Patrick headed for the door. Pete's worried grin, which used to be a sly smirk, turned into a sad disappointed, yet still somehow snarky, frown. 

"You know, I'm agreeing with Patrick." Gabe got up and patted Pete's shoulder and gave him that awkward smile white men give you when you accidentally make eye contact with them on public transportation, then left. Then there were two. 

"It's really gay if it's a three-way?" After this suggestion Ryan just shook his head, sighed, and left. Then there were two. Pete stared at Brendon. Brendon stared back. 

"It takes two to tango?" Pete pointed at himself then at Brendon then at himself again, then he proceeded to to form a hole with his thumb and pointer finder and put the finger he was using to point at himself and Brendon through it while wiggling his eyebrows furvently. 

Brendon took ahold of his nosebridge and turned away from Pete. "Ryan should have never sucked your dick in that Del Taco bathroom." He got up and headed for the door. 

"Brendon wait!" Pete turned towards Brendon, having only a veiw of his back, to which he didn't really mind. Brendon sighed, let go of the doorknob, and turned around. 

"What." Was all he said. Pete hesitated. 

"If it wasn't for the Del Taco bj, Panic! never would have been signed." And with that Brendon opened the door and left. 

Now it was just Pete, his boner, and a sidekick with a pretty good camera, well at least he thought the camera was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck man I don't know what this is. XOWilliam


End file.
